


It Doesn't Exist

by nagi_schwarz



Series: The Oppenheimer Effect [38]
Category: Clan Mitchell - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Any, any lgbt character, the silence that ensues after your coming out speech is completely nerve-wracking."</p><p>Cam comes out to his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Exist

The silence that followed Cam’s words was completely nerve-wracking.  
  
Frank Mitchell said, “But...what about Amy Vandenburg?”  
  
JD raised his eyebrows in question.  
  
Evan mouthed _high school crush_.  
  
Cam’s brother Ash rolled his eyes. “Dad, he said he was _bi_ , not gay. It means he likes both.”  
  
Wendy reached out and patted her son’s hand. “I’m so glad you finally told us, dear. I’m just sorry it took so long. Did you think you couldn’t trust us?”  
  
“Bi?” Frank echoed. The way his voice rose made JD’s hands curl into fists. He itched to stand in front of Cam, shield him from any of his father’s wrath.  
  
But then Frank shook his head and said, “Son, that’s just greedy.”  
  
“Frank!” Wendy cried.  
  
“What?” Frank raised his eyebrows at her, and he looked like Cam at his most defiant. “I was in the Air Force too. It was called  _don’t ask, don’t tell_ , not _it doesn’t exist_.”  
  
JD released the breath he’d been holding, let his fists uncurl. This was hands down the most bizarre conversation he’d ever participated in, especially in a kitchen full of military men. John and Rodney were hanging back, watching the scene with wary eyes. Oppie was poised on the back of the couch, ready to launch himself into Cam’s lap at any moment. They’d sent Tyler to hang out with Sasha and Tina in case Cam’s parents took his coming out badly.  
  
And then Frank turned his gaze on Evan, John, and Rodney in turn. “So, which one is it?”  
  
“Not me,” Rodney said quickly.  
  
At Frank’s raised eyebrows, Rodney said, “Not that I’d say no to Cam. Because he’s a great guy. Smart. Handsome.” He grabbed John’s hand. “But I’m already spoken for, thanks.”  
  
John smiled faintly. “Me too, obviously.”  
  
JD was both relieved and hurt when Wendy and Frank fixed their gazes on Evan.  
  
“Of course, I should have known you’d pick a boy who bakes like your mother.” Wendy swept Evan into a hug before he could protest, and Frank clapped him on the hip the way Cam did. Frank was luckier than Cam, could get around on prosthetics most days, but plane rides were hard for him, and he’d be in a wheelchair most of his time here in Colorado Springs.  
  
“Welcome to the family,” Frank said, and Evan thanked him quietly.  
  
It was Ash who said, “There’s more. What is it?”  
  
Cam cleared his throat. “It’s not just Evan.”  
  
Wendy looked surprised. “Not just Evan? Cam, that _is_ greedy.”  
  
“Wendy!” Frank cried.  
  
“Who is it?” Wendy asked. “That nice boy Daniel who visited you while you were at Walter Reed?”  
  
“Daniel Jackson?” Cam echoed, and JD’s heart thumped oddly at the sound of his name. “No. Mom, Dad, it’s -” His voice caught.  
  
JD sighed. “It’s me.”  
  
“You?” Ash spluttered. “You - you’re younger than _me._ ”  
  
The joviality faded from Wendy’s face. “Cameron,” she said, low and disapproving. “What are you doing? He’s just a child.”  
  
Frank eyed Evan. “You’re all right with this? Sharing Cameron with -”  
  
Evan cleared his throat. “Actually, it was me and JD first. And then Cam -”  
  
Frank shook his head, backed up. “I’m sorry. We have to go. Wendy, Ash, come on.”  
  
Ash’s expression was unreadable, but Wendy looked a little apologetic as she followed her husband out of the house.  
  
After the front door closed, JD said, “I’m sorry.”  
  
Cam took a deep breath. “They’ll come around. I know they will. Now come on - someone call Tyler home. It’s Smash Brothers night.” He wheeled himself into the den, and the others watched him go.  
  
“Damn,” John said. His family had taken the announcement of his relationship with Rodney with stony politeness. His sister-in-law had sent him a little Swarovski crystal rainbow as a coming out gift, and they’d resumed mutual non-communication. “I thought out of anyone’s family, Cam’s would -”  
  
“No, Evan’s,” JD said. “Cam’s dad was raised, well, like me. We, uh, he was a few years ahead of me in Test Pilot School.”  
  
Rodney and Evan both winced.  
  
JD said, “I’ll call Tyler.”  
  
That night, Cam let Tyler thrash him thoroughly at Smash Brothers, and afterwards, when Cam, JD, and Evan all piled into Cam’s bed, Cam held them both tightly till they fell asleep.


End file.
